Unafraid
by Colorslander
Summary: Galux and Drigger (slight MariahRei). Drigger seeks his old friends, the bit beasts of the White Tigers. However the encounter turns nasty, perhaps a talk with Galux will make it all better...


Unafraid

By Silent Shadow

Bit Beast- Blader

Drigger- Rei

Galux- Mariah

Galeon- Lee

Galemon-Kevin

Galzzy- Garry

Wandering around in a the human form was always a nuisance for Drigger. Their eyesight was to poor, their legs were too flimsy, and he felt bare without his normal thick snowy fur.

It was necessary, though. It was always bothersome to try and translate the any different languages of his friends. Besides, could you imagine the commotion it would bring to see so many all powerful 'bit' beasts trying to communicate. Yes, it was much simpler just being human.

Drigger, still a tiger, left his blade and stretched his body. It was an ungodly hour- the hour when no one human would even think about being awake. He quietly trotted to the door of the hotel door.

"Where are you going Drigger?" a voice, calm and strong, rang out.

"To meet old friends, Dragoon," Drigger replied.

"You want me to come a long?"

"No it's ok, friend."

"Will it be ok with the rest of them?"

Drigger paused.

"Yes."

"Suite yourself."

Dragoon was slightly more cautious then his companion, the boy named Tyson, but still wasn't going to lecture Drigger on what to do. Especially since Dragoon was a lot more rash than he was. One thing he had in common with Tyson is their irrational inclination to be stubborn and never give up.

It got them in loads of hell back in the ancient days.

Drigger sighed.

It still gave them loads of hell.

Drigger broke out into a breathtaking run, barely giving the sights around him a glance. Traveling with light was a lot easier and faster than the normal human way. He remembered the long boring hours of waiting inside his companion's beyblade while they where on the plane.

Running at break-neck speeds was easy, finding his way around China was the hard part. He could get lost for hours trying to find his companion's old home. He sniffed around houses and alleys, valleys, and mountain peaks until he finally picked up a scent. It was a sweet alluring smell that blissfully reminded him of sun bathing near the ocean shore. 

Galux was near.

It only took him a few seconds to find the cliff on the foggy violet-specked mountain- the old hideout where his companion, Rei, and his friends use to gather. Their bit beasts now met there whenever they needed a little privacy, he knew his friends would be there.

"What are you doing here," someone said bitterly.

Ok maybe 'friends' was pushing it.

"Greetings Galeon," Drigger said pleasantly.

Galeon snorted from his resting spot, a large flourishing tree barely in view of the edge of the cliff.

"So I'm not even worth a hello anymore."

"You aren't worth a lick of mud off my paws."

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed a bit."

"My mission in life."

"Why Galeon, was that a joke? You surprise me old friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"So I've noticed. Your infinite kindness can only be matched by your wit."

Galeon's eyes flickered red for a brief moment and he bared his teeth, which was no longer frightening considering he was human.

"That was pretty funny Drigger," a goofy looking male walked up to them, "But ironic since you are just as stupid as him."

"Stop flapping your tongue Galemon," Galeon did not take too kindly to Galemon's comment.

"What? I was trying to help you."

"Yes and it worked just as good as your attempts of beybattling," Drigger said, becoming slightly annoyed. He had come to make peace but no one would stop insulting him to hear any of it. Drigger was never one to take anything from anyone.

"That wasn't too nice," Galzzy, a thick torpid man, frowned disapproving at him.

"I'm just a reflection of what they are to me."

It took Galzzy a few seconds before he fully comprehended what Drigger said.

"We don't want you here," Galeon said.

"That's a shame because I like it here."

"Leave Ancient," Galemon said.

"I don't think I will. This isn't your land after all."

"Then we'll make you leave," Galzzy snarled.

"You couldn't beat me at the Asian Championships, you couldn't beat me a thousand years ago. What makes you think you can beat me now?"

Galeon didn't reply but he glared at Drigger maliciously.

"You males are always the same."

The girl that spoke was standing at the edge of cliff, looking down at the view. Lovely rose hair fluttered lightly in the wind as she gave the fighting party a half grin that didn't reach the pale of her amber eyes.

"It could five minutes to be the end of the world and you still would be bickering like children," she finished.

"Galux, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Drigger said.

"Hello Drigger. It's been awhile, It's always good to see you."

"Ugh that's so typical of you," Galemon crossed her arms, "Always on that Ancient's side."

"I am on no one's side."

"That's a load of crap, Galux. I still remember that little stunt you pulled at the Asian Tournament, the way you fraternized with him was disgusting."

"You know full well I only bonded with him for my master and Drigger's master-"

"He isn't my master. He's my companion," Drigger corrected.

"You see!" Galeon roared, "No respect for his master!"

"Companion-"

Galux coughed loudly.

"As I was saying. I did it so that Mariah wouldn't be so sad. Their love is pure, Galeon, and I wasn't about to let it get destroyed over some petty differences."

"Petty? He was an Ancient, he nearly killed us all."

"Oh, we're back on that again," Drigger sighed exasperated.

"Well you did destroyed half of China," Galzzy reminded.

"That was near a millennia ago! I'm not like that anymore."

"That's only because everyone's breathing down your neck-"

"Will you to stop it!" Galux shouted, "You two never stop."

"Why are you always on his side?"

"As I told you before, I'm on no ones side!"

"You've always been flirting with him."

"Tell me what this has to do with anything."

"That Ancient is-"

By this time Galux was giving Galeon a cold hard stare through her sharp amber eyes. Galeon had stopped what he was saying but returned the glare for a moment, but after awhile reverted his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Galemon, Galzzy, lets go. I don't want any part of their flirting."

Galux emitted a low sort of growl in the back of her throat but Galeon ignored her quickly changed back into a lion and darted off.

"He's never really been the nicest of people, has he," Drigger said trudging to the edge of the cliff and settling on it..

"Yes," she murmured as she stood next to him; she was too uncomfortable with the thought of actually sitting next to him. She unconsciously grabbed her arm as the quiet of pre-morning sweeped around them.

"The sun is about to rise," Drigger said trying to break their silence.

"That's nice."

They spent the next moment in silence taking in the awe-inspiring view. The golden sun shyly creeped into the morning's chilled sky. The darkness splintered into a dozen of vibrant colors, splitting the night to day.

"It's really lovely you know," Galux sighed.

"Just like you."

She gave him a side glance, "Are you flirting?"

"Just pointing out the obvious."

"Why Drigger, if that wasn't so cliché I would be blushing right now."

"I think you enjoy me flirting with you."

"I think you're so old you've become delusional."

There was another silence, but this one was more lighthearted. Glaux finally resided by his side and after a slight hesitation, put her small soft hands on his own large callused ones.

"Don't worry about Galeon. He's just jealous," she said.

"Of what?"

"That you beat him at the Asian Tournaments. You know after us beasts swore never to fight in wars again, Galeon became moody and restless. Beyblading is his way of reliving his honor. Beating him at the tournament was sort of like denying him his manhood."

"Well he isn't the only beast that wants to battle and win. Almost all of us want to."

Galux paused, "Some more than others, right Drigger?"

Drigger stared at her angrily, "I thought we where over that."

"You can't just expect beasts to forget that," Galux said defending herself, "It was nearly two hundred years later before we could get you and your friends to stop tearing up the country. You Ancients have a lot more power and are a lot more violent then the rest of us."

"That doesn't mean I'll randomly go destroying the place!"

"Well you seem to be making the human Saint Shields sweat," she pointed out.

"You heard about that?"

"Who hasn't? The Saint Shields are big business with everyone," she said, "We've all been pretty nervous since the Beybattling is taking on more of a war-like tone. You and the rest of the Ancients…"

"Are just trying to survive."

"I know you are- I'm not the one you have to convince," she looked at him intently and then began to speak deliberately slow, "Besides what really scared them is how you respect your- er- _companion._"

"I'm completely loyal to Ray," he said angrily.

"You refuse to call him master. When we forced you to have masters we thought it would help you calm down, but as soon as you refused Lee we all started to get a bit worried."

"I said I would let a human inherit my power I never said which one."

Galux gave him a strained grin that seemed strange on her delicate features, "I know. I was just wondering though, _why_? You knew you that Galeon would be angry at you since he's protective of the family…"

Drigger paused and then looked at Galux, "Because the potential I feel in Rei is something that even matches my own. I can be more when I am with him."

"That's enough to get some people some people scared."

"Are you scared?"

There was an un-welcomed silence that hung in the air, Glaux looked intently at Drigger's fine features. She then slid her arms around of his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No."

Drigger looked at her surprised. Usually the mountain lion was reserved and quite proper, but he didn't complain. He liked this side of her.

"That makes me happy."

He too rested his head on hers. Galux flushed red for a bit but didn't move, a low purr rattled in the back of her throat. She knew she had to leave soon but couldn't bring herself to leave his warm embrace.

"Galeon will kill us if he sees us like this."

He murmured a bit in agreement but didn't stray from his position. He buried his head into her long silky hair and sniffed her fragrance.

"Mariah will be wondering where I am," she said.

Taking the hint, Drigger reluctantly untwisted his arms from her and got up.

"Rei will be worried," he said with a sigh.

Galux rose too and before he left she spontaneously licked his cheek.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered to Drigger before she changed into her normal mountain lion and spirited off.

Drigger was rooted to the dry in shock, and slowly he lifted his hand his face. The entire millennia's they have known each other they have never touched each other like this. This was a complete surprise.

And Drigger thought of how much he likes surprises.

Drigger dashed on his fours across the boundless ocean. He had not gotten the peace he went for but had gotten something else.

Something much better.

___

A/N: I love ReixMariah but I wanted to put a new twist on it. So I made a fic about their bit beasts. :D. Not exactly ReixMariah but it's close.

And the author's note would never be complete with a shameless plug, ß ReixMariah fanlisting. It's sad I have no remorse for my obvious plug. Mwahaha. Fear me. 

You know, I'm kind of disappointed in my lack of scenery description and all. My main focus this time was dialogue, which is unusual for me. Next story I'll try to make it better.


End file.
